The House Guest
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: FINISHED! Amy needs a place to stay while her apartment is being painted....will she drive the girls crazy?
1. Serena's Place

**Hi Moonies, time to kick back and relax to this new story, hope you like...**

**Sailor Moon is not Mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**The House Guest**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 1: Serena's Place**

Serena, Mina, Raye, and Lita were at the temple enjoying some of Lita's cookies when suddenly Amy walked in. "Hey Amy, we were getting worried about you." Serena said.

"Yeah, is everything okay." Mina asked. Amy just sighed as she sat down. "Well you see, my mother decided to have the entire apartment repainted and I really don't like the smell of paint so I have to stay at a hotel for a few days."

"WOW LUCKY!" Serena screamed as she imagined herself taking a bubblebath in a hug tub with a tray of grapes sitting next to her. Amy lowered her head. "I really hate to stay at these hotels, they make me feel so uncomfortable." Everyone could tell that Amy was upset.

Serena smiled. "Tell you what, why don't you stay at my house tonight." Amy eyes lit up. "Serena I would be ever so grateful." Serena just stood up proudly and placed her foot on the table. "Whenever any of my friends has a problem I will do my best to help that person."

"Serena, you put your foot on the cookies." Oops sorry. They all just sweatdropped.

Later that night Serena put a small cot next to her bed and lied down on it. Amy walked up. "Serena what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm getting ready to go to sleep." she answered.

"I really don't mind sleeping on the cot." Serena just shook her head. "Amy, you are my guest, you will sleep on by bed...I'll be fine, really." Amy just smiled. "Thank you Serena."

Some time passed, Serena was asleep snoring away when she heard something. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...MMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Serena opened her eyes and saw Amy on the floor with her knees crossed. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"My clearing my head of all the pressures of the world." she answered. "I read it in a book about clearing one's mind." Serena looked at her clock. "Amy it's 10:45 p.m., we should be asleep by now. Amy just stared at her friend. "Serena, I believe you could try and clear your mine as well."

"I like my mind the way it is, now could we please get some sleep." Amy just stood up. "Very well, but there is something I need to do first." she walked into the bathroom. Serena lied down again. "Finally, now to get some sleep." she closed her eyes when a big gargling sound came from the restroom. "WHAT WAS THAT!" she ran into the restroom to see what the noise was.

Amy was gargling her throat. "Amy?" Amy spat out the gargle and stared at Serena. "I'm sorry, but I always gargle every night before I go to sleep." Serena red and tired eyes just stared at her. "Fine, now could you go to bed now." Amy just smiled. "Of course." Serena went back to the cot. "Now for a nice...long...sleep." she closed her eyes. "Oh by the way Serena, I hope you don't mind if I set the alarm clock for four in the morning, I like to get an early start on my studies." Serena's quickly opened her big red bloodshot eyes...

SLAM! Amy just stared at the front door of the Tsukino residence. "Well that is just plain rude.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT...RAYE'S PLACE**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it, take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Raye's Place

**Sailor Moon is not Mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**The House Guest**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 2: Raye's Place**

"I can't believe she threw you out." Raye said angrily. "I really wish I knew what I did to upset her." Amy said as she lowered her head. "Well I'm gonna call her up and give her a piece of my mind."

"Raye please don't." Amy begged. "She is not same bubbly Serena at night...trust me." Raye just smiled. "Okay, but I'm still gonna talk to her tomorrow."

Raye took her to a special room that was reserved for guest. "You can stay in here." Amy's eyes widened. "This room is incredible." she noticed a painting on the wall.

"That's My Great great great great...(well you get the picture) Ikawa" He founded this temple long ago. Amy smiled. "You must be very proud of him." Raye's eyes twinkled. "Very much, in fact this is the last painting that was done of him before he passed away, we treasure it very much.

"Then why hang it in the Guest room?" Amy asked Puzzled. "Eh, his face freaks Grandfather for some reason so he hung it in here."

Later that night, after Raye had gone to sleep, Amy woke up a little groggy. "I need a drink of water." She slowly walked around the room feeling her way.

She opened the door and the wind felt a little cold. She grabbed her blanket. She was still a little groggy so she accidentally bumped into the wall. not realizing she had snagged the painting.

She managed to get to the kitchen and got her glass of water. She slowly made her way back. She sighed, climbed into bed and fell asleep. "Mmmmmmm." Amy heard somebody. "Is someone there?" She slowly flipped over and was face to face with..."CHAD!"

"AMY!" Grandfather Rushed inside. "What is going on in here." He saw the painting of Ikawa on top of them. "AHHHHHHHH, HE HAS COME BACK TO PUNISH ME FOR ALL OF MY SINS!" Raye rushed in. "Grandfather what's wrong?" She turned to see...Amy...and...Chad...in the same...bed. Raye's eyes filled up with rage. Amy just gave a weak smile. "I can explain...really?"

SLAM! "Please Raye, anyone could have accidentally gotten into the same bed with your boyfriend." Amy paused for a minute. "Wait that didn't come out right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT LITA'S PLACE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	3. Lita's Place

**Sailor Moon is not Mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**The House Guest**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 3: Lita's Place**

"So you see it was a big misunderstanding, I didn't realized I went into Chad's room." Amy said with a guilty look on her face. Lita tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about it Amy, tomorrow we'll go and talk everything over with Raye. I'm sure we will a have a big laugh about it." Amy just sweatdropped. "I sure hope your right Lita." She noticed something. It was a wedding cake decorated with pink frosting and red roses with a bride and groom figurine on top. "Wow Lita that is one beautiful cake."

Lita stared at it proudly. "You think? I made it for a friend of mine, her sister is getting married tomorrow and she recommended me to bake it for them." Amy just smiled. "This could open up big things for you." Lita just blushed. "Thanks Amy, I hope you're right."

Lita set up the couch inthe livingroom for Amy. "I'm sorry It's not the Ritz, but I'm sure you'll sleep okay here tonight." Amy smiled. "It will be fine." She lied down and was fast asleep.

Amy started to dream, she and Greg were at thepark taking a boat ride. "This is so romantic Greg." Greg just smiled. "I'd knew you like it." he took out something. I had this made for you " It was a gigantic heart shaped cake. "I hope you like it." Amy's eyes widened. "Thank you Greg, I do." She started to take a bite of the cake...and then another...and then another...

Lita heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Burglers?" She slowly got out of bed and grabbed an umbrella from the closet and held it like a club. She slowly walked over to the corner and looked into the kitchen.

Amy was there, still asleep eating Lita's Wedding Cake. Lita dropped the umbrella which woke her up. She was still holding some cake in her hands as Lita stared at her with narrow eyes. "Um...got milk?"

SLAM! "In case it makes you feel any better, I thought it was quite delicious."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT...MINA'S PLACE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	4. Mina's Place

**Hi Moonies, I know these chapters are pretty short and I apologize. This was originally supposed to be a one shot only involving Serena as Amy kept doing things that were out of character for her but then I thought why let poor Serena suffer alone lol. Well with that said**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**The House Guest**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 4: Mina's Place**

Mina yawed as she was approaching the door. the doorbell rang again. "IM COMING ALREADY GEEZ!" she yelled with an annoyed tone. She opened the door and was surprised. "Amy?"

Amy had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mina, I've really been messing everything up tonight." I've gotten the other's mad at me. Mina just held her hand. "Well come in out of the cold at tell me all about it."

"Well first of all I was wondering what I did to annoy Serena...maybe setting the alarm clock for 4 am had something to do with it, then I accidentally got into bed with Chad which really didn't sit to well with Raye, and finally...without meaning too, I ate Lita's Wedding cake."

"LITA'S GETTING MARRIED!" Mina screamed. "No. "Amy responded as she wiped her tears. " She baked it for her friends sister. "Oh." Mina said as she nodded. "How do you eat a cake without meaning to anyway?" Amy blushed as she thought about the dream with Greg. "Um, I just did okay."

Mina just smiled. "Well don't worry about it, your old friend Mina is here for you." she gave a big smile. "Now lets get you set up in the guest room." Amy looked nervous. "You don't have any paintings of family members in there do you?" Mina just gave her a puzzled look.

Later that night or that morning as the case seemed now. Mina was off in dream land...

"Wow look at all the hunky boys and they're mine...ALL MINE!" she gave a maniacal laugh.

One of the young men pointed forward. "Look there she is...isn't she a thing of beauty." Mina just blushed. "Those beautiful blue eyes." Mina started to giggle. "SHE MUST BE MINE!" They all started to run in her direction.

"Boys, boys get a hold of yourself, there's plenty of Mina Aino to go around." But they all ran by her. "Huh?" She slowly turned around. She was shocked at what she saw. All the young men...the super hunky gorgeous young men were surrounding... "AMY!"

"Please be mine." said one guy. "No she is to be mine." Amy just stood there, eyes closed and just giggling. Mina just looked at her, with her mouth wide open... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mina quickly woke up from her nightmare. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" she slowly turned to face in the direction where Amy was sleeping.

SLAM! "I don't know what I did, but I'd better get out of here." she took out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello Mother..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Okay, this little story is coming to an end next chapter...take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	5. Later That Morning

**Hi Moonies, I really hoped you enjoyed Amy's Comedic adventure. But now it's time for this story to come to an end...and with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**The House Guest**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Final Chapter: Later That Morning.**

It had been a long night...a long...long...loooooooooooooong night. Everyone except Amy was at the Cherry Hill Temple. "Could you believe she set my alarm for four 'o clock in the morning...FOUR 'O CLOCK!" Serena said with an annoyed tone. "At least you didn't catch him in bed with your boyfriend." Raye said as her eyes were still full of rage.

"I worked on that cake for days...FOR DAYS!" Lita started. "And she just gobbled it up.

"Well at least she didn't steal a hundred guys from you." the others just stared at her. "Never mind." she said as she sweatdropped.

Amy came in after spending the rest of the night in a hotel. "Hello." They all stared at her and then looked the other way. Amy just lowered her head. "I'm sorry about everything I did, but you know I would never purposely do anything to upset you."

"Serena, I'm sorry about the alarm clock, I had no right to do that, and I hope you can forgive me." Serena just lowered her head.

"Raye, I never meant to go into Chad's room, I just went to get a drink a of water and I was still half asleep, you must believe me." Raye just stared at her and imagined Amy and Chad together and then she shook her head as she chuckled.

"Lita, I really didn't want to say this but if it will save our friendship...I will, I had a dream about Greg and Myself and he gave me a heart shaped cake...well you can pretty much figure out the rest." Lita just smiled as she saw Amy blush.

"And Mina...well I still have no idea what I did to you, but whatever it was I'm sorry." Mina started to feel guilty. "No Amy you didn't do anything, I just overreacted after having a dream."

Serena stood up. "Amy...I'm sorry I threw you out." Raye, Lita, and Mina also stood up. "Us too."

"And if there's anything you want us to do...just name it." Serena told her.

"Well." Amy started. "How about we take the whole day to catch up on our studies." she smiled as the others just gave her a blank stare...

SLAM! "Well that's gratitude for you."

THE END

Well what'd you think, please review and let me know...well take care

'TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
